La tenebrosidad de Hermione
by Eliuza
Summary: La heredera de Voldemort estara dispuesta hacer lo imposible para lograr que su padre le aprecie como heredera DMxHGxHP
1. Bajo la lluvia

Todos los derechos pertenecen a nuestra querida autora J.K.Rowling que creo este mágico mundo para nosotros.

**La tenebrosidad de Hermione**

**El fanfic esta basado en ideas raras por lo cual el mundo será un Universo Alterno donde se agradecerá las criticas positivas como negativas así que puedes decir todo lo que vosotros queréis por que favorecerá a la historia como también ayudara al autor a acomodar sus ideas y muchas gracias por tener tiempo para leer mi historia **

**Atte**

**Eliuza**

**/////////////// Universo Alterno ///////////////**

La lluvia yacía fuertemente sobre la ciudad de Londres, era increíble como el clima variaba de un país a otro, pero sencillamente lo hallaba poco interesante.

Había demorado dos semanas mas en regresar a casa de lo que realmente debió de haber demorado, el colegio Durmstrang cerro sus puertas hacia 2 semanas las cuales había aprovechado para relejarse y pensar serenamente como informar a sus padres que fue expulsada de dicho colegio, seria un bochorno en absoluto para ella, y mas bochorno seria llegar a casa sabiendo que el señor tenebroso estaba de vuelta y que ni si quiera un Malfoy, lamentablemente para ella, se atrevió a informarle sobre su regreso. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, e incluso una especie de felicidad inundaba su rostro. Sin embargo dudaba como explicaría haber tardado tanto en regresar y no estar presente en el momento en que el señor tenebroso se alzaba de nuevo, lamentaba interiormente esa gran oportunidad de presenciar su regreso, era lo que mas había anhelado en toda su vida, y ahora, le parecía increíble ese hecho.

Tomo su capucha al salir del autobús noctámbulo, al cual le especifico que la dejara justo dos cuadras antes de llegar a su residencia.

La chica era medianamente alta, mostraba poco sus atributos femeninos, poniéndose ropa una talla mas grande, no quería llamar la atención, pero para disgusto de ella siempre lo hacia sin darse cuenta, sin embargo le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y buscaba el respeto entre toda la multitud que la rodease y si no la encontraba, hacia que se la tuviesen.

Su carácter siempre ha sido frió y neutral, siempre un paso mas adelante que el resto de personas que le suelen acompañar. Piensa meticulosamente como se moverá conforme a las circunstancias que se le presentan y saca el mayor provecho de ellas, no por nada era admirada, respetada y algunas veces temida en Durmstrang.

Camino tan rápido como le era posible, le parecía estupido y ofensivo andar apresurando el paso bajo la lluvia, no podía creer que se estuviera comportando como un muggle. Apenas llego a las grandes puertas de roble y toco tan rápido como le fue posible, se sentía congelada sin añadir que se encontraba mojada, la capucha había servido tan poco que le estaba empezando a molestar aquella situación. Y le enojo mas el hecho de que no abrieran la puerta, iba a abrirla ella misma, considero que los elfos de esa casa eran tan incompetentes que ni siquiera servían para abrirle la puerta, sin embargo un chico alto, con un cabello platinado y unos ojos grises que le miraban penetrantemente, le abrió la puerta molesto sin embargo su expresión cambio cuando le reconoció.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto tajantemente el chico

-Tu que crees, vengo de visita idiota- le respondió fríamente mientras entraba al recibidor, quitándose tan rápido como pudo la capucha empapada, siguiéndole el saco tan grande que cargaba, que sin duda le hacia lucir unos kilos de mas, dejando solo una camisón de seda que dejaba ver su perfecta esbeltez, acompañada de sus curvas, se quito también los pantalones que estaban mas que mojados, escurrían agua, y quedo con un pantaloncillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, al notar que el chico, la miraba sin parpadear no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que seguramente pasaría por aquella mente de su amigo.

-Sierra la boca Draco, que la baba se te escurre- dijo burlonamente, mientras se sentía complacida al ver el efecto que causaba en el.

-No se de que hablas…- contesto malhumorado este

-Bien- contesto dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que le conducirían a su habitación,- junta eso y ordena que Astrid lleve mi merienda a mi habitación...

-No soy tu criado-contesto este a la defensiva, no permitiría que aquella mocosa le ordenara- hazlo tu misma- respondió indignado, la chica le volteo a ver maliciosamente

-Vamos Draco hazme ese grandísimo favor- le hizo un ademán de niña inocente- ¿No ves que estoy congelada y que muero por ponerme una vestimenta apropiada?

Odiaba que aquella chica le pudiese manipular tan fácilmente y era tan buena en ello que hacia que sin decir objeción alguna hiciera siempre sus caprichos.

Le miro de nuevo mientras la contemplaba aquella niña que había partido un año anterior no se parecía en nada a la que se presentaba delante de si, sin duda la niña se había convertido rápidamente en una bella mujer…que aun le faltaba desarrollarse, pero que sin embargo con lo que se presentaba frente a el no dudaba de que fuera tan malo. Sin duda después de todo ella seria su mujer y la sola idea le hacia estremecer de placer.

-Esta bien- Fue lo ultimo que respondió en chico a regañadientes, mientras miraba subir a la chica y perderse en la esquina

/////ººº////ºººº////N/A////ºººº////ºººº

Si lo se deben adivinar la trama y el Cáp. Esta súper corto sin embargo aun planeo la trama y no me encuentro lo suficientemente segura de cómo será, sin embargo se aceptan todos los comentarios…

Y con esto me despido

Que tengan un lindo día todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme.


	2. Un  recibimiento malo

¡Gracias por los comentarios!!! 4 rewiews luego pondre de kieres fueron por que ya no me alcanzo tiempo...que disfruten la lectura )

Recuerden es un universo alterno los personajes son de J.K Rowling que hace mágico nuestro mundo.

/////////ºººººº/////ººººº Universo Alterno ººººº//////////////

Capitulo 2

Tomo la merienda tan rápido como le fue posible, estaba decidida a encontrar al señor Malfoy y pedirle una de las tantas explicaciones que le tendría que dar, sin embargo no había tenido éxito alguno, busco en toda la mansión Malfoy, y eso le tenía sumamente molesta. Paso por un largo pasillo, sabiendo perfectamente, que le conduciría hasta la gran biblioteca en donde sin pensárselo mucho, entro, tomo un libro al azar de la estantería y fue a sentarse al sillón que se encontraba de frente a la chimenea, con un sencillo chispazo se encendió automáticamente cuando tomo asiento en el sillón.

Había pasado ahí más de 30 minutos y consiguió exitosamente calmar la ansiedad de la cual se hizo presa horas antes. Sin embargo en su mente solo se encontraba la idea de ver, a quien más había anhelado encontrar en todos esos años, a Voldemort.

La puerta tras de si se abrió haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos absortos, volteo molesta para mirar quien le había interrumpido aquellos momentos de reflexión.

-Eres tu- decía despreocupadamente mientras volteaba de nuevo a su anterior postura.- dime lo que quieres y déjame sola- ordeno tajantemente

-No deberías de ser tan irrespetuosa- decía el otro con tranquilidad, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y avanzaba silencioso hasta donde se encontraba la chica- además parece que te retrasaste con tu regreso¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Eso no te importa Draco, y si buscas que te lo diga, bien puedes irte largando de aquí, por que no te lo diré…

-Parece que la princesita ha tenido un día de mala suerte- afirmo el pelirrubio burlonamente

-Eso no te incumbe…además quiero saber; ¿que es lo que a pasado con los mortifagos?… ¿Que es lo que sucede con…vo…el señor tenebroso?- corrigió rápidamente

-Para serte franco no tengo la mas remota idea de lo que ha pasado, todo fue tan rápido- le explicaba mientras tomaba asiento en el otro sillón que se encontraba atrás de ella- y tan poco inexplicable, mi padre hace una semana que salio de casa y aun no regresa

-Quizás murió- contesto maliciosamente la chica, a lo cual el chico le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa al sillón que la cubría- no creo que al señor tenebroso le sea de gran utilidad

-Deberías cerrar la boca- le espeto molesto el rubio

-Ya,-apaciguo- tranquilo, ambos sabemos que el, le estará gratamente agradecido después de todo me criaron¿no lo crees?- argumento mientras pensaba en lo que pudiese haber sucedido con el señor Malfoy- y dime que paso en ese inverosímil torneo, me entere de que Potter lo gano y hasta donde tenia entendido no podía participar- decía a regañadientes, dejando ver una clara molestia por lo que el tal Potter había logrado hacer.

-Si para todos resulto una sorpresa, desafortunadamente no murió, y pensar que tenia la esperanza en que así fuera…-respondió desalentado

-Potter es un chico con suerte- se mofo la chica poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a el- pero una cosa podemos deducir de todo esto, un día la suerte se le acabara… y entonces el-niño-que-vivió, será historia- sonrió con malicia-¿Que piensas…

-Que esa suerte ya se ha acabado con el regreso del señor tenebroso, Hermione…

-Todo parece indicarlo, pero todos sabrán que lo que ocurrió aquella noche… no fue más que un mero golpe de suerte- el chico ya estaba de pie y la recibía efusivamente con un beso, ambas bocas se juntaban dejando ver el deseo que ambos se profesaban, el chico, muy habilidosamente, desabotono la túnica que traía puesta Hermione y rápidamente poso sus manos en las caderas, atrayéndola lo mas cerca posible de el, sin embargo tal encuentro fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta dejando ver a un hombre alto, con una melena rubia y larga, carraspeo fornidamente, lo cual provoco que ambos se separaran abruptamente, dejando a una Hermione avergonzada de tal situación pero con la cara en alto, que acomodo la túnica desabrochada rápidamente.

-Señor Malfoy…un gusto verle…

-No creo que sea gustosamente…- contradijo fríamente al ver de uno a otro, mientras dejaba notar una sonrisa picara

-Señor, yo…s…le estaba buscando hace un par de horas…pensé que no se encontraba…

-Ya veo…-decía mientras seguía observando aquella escena- Hermione acompáñame- ordeno saliendo de la biblioteca

-Claro señor…- contesto inmediatamente, no sin antes; Draco la tomara del brazo para detener su salida

-La próxima vez me asegurare de cerrarla con llave

-No seas estupido-le espeto- no habrá próxima vez…-advirtió mientras dejaba plantado a un Draco furioso pero complacido

-Ya lo sabremos mas tarde Hermione…nadie se resiste y mucho menos tu…

Hermione estaba que echaba chispas mientras ella echaba la culpa total a Malfoy de no haberle localizado ante la llegada del señor tenebroso, este fácilmente la había callado diciendo _"Si hubieses regresado a casa como siempre lo tendrías que haber presenciado… así que espero que tengas una buena excusa para el señor tenebroso, por que el no tolerara insolencias como a las que estas acostumbrada"_

Así que todo el tiempo se dedico a seguirle sin decir nada y pensando detenidamente en como afrontaría aquella persona. Malfoy paro en seco, le miro

-Aquí haremos un translador, espero y sepas aterrizar- dijo burlonamente mientras desaparecía en medio de un torbellino que giraba alrededor de ella, pero para fortuna de Hermione pudo perfectamente aterrizar dedicándole a Malfoy una mirada desafiadora, el cual no se inmuto, solo la miro con disimulo.

Habían llegado a un paisaje desolado, las nubes invadían aquel sitio, y parecía no estar en lo mas mínimo poblado, pasaron cerca de un cementerio y después de ello noto a sus pies una gran mansión oscura y con aspecto frió, no parecía que fuera habitada, sin embargo en el fondo se notaba apenas una pequeña luz, la cual supuso Hermione daba señal de que se encontraba alguien que ella no podría garantizar que realmente se encontrase en dicho sitio. Miro con asco aquella mansión parecía ser de Muggles, cosa que a ella le indigno y no pudo evitar mirar desdeñosamente a Malfoy. Llegaron hasta unas grandes puertas de roble las cuales fueron abiertas por un hombre pequeño y de mal aspecto que miro a Malfoy para después parar su mirada en Hermione que no dejaba de verle repudiantemente, mientras el notaba aquella mirada indeseable solo agacho su cabeza, como queriendo esconderla.

-Hemos llegado, avisadle colagusano…

-El ya lo sabe, me ha mandado a abrirles…

-Al menos sabemos que sirves para algo…- decía Malfoy con un dejo de sarcasmo

Aquel señor no se inmuto ante aquel comentario, cerro la puerta al ver entrar tras de si a Hermione, que miraba con asco aquel sitio, sin embargo tan bien le llamaba la atención de haber escogido un sitio muggle para esconderse o al menos pasar desapercibido.

Ambos fueron conducidos por colagusano a unos pasillos en los cuales cada ves que se iban adentrando, delante de si se encendían unas antorchas que iluminaban el camino, mientras que tras de si, otras se apagaban tan rápido como pasaban. Pronto ambos, hombres pararon y miraron las puertas que frente a ellos se encontraban…

-Esperaras aquí- dijo Malfoy que por primera ves le hacia frente- no intentes escuchar por que te será imposible- la chica solo se limito ha hacer una mueca- cuando sea tu turno de entrar las puertas te lo indicaran abriéndose y dejándote paso para que entres, mientras tanto no hagas nada estupido de…

-Si lo se señor Malfoy…no pretendo dar mala impresión frente a el…- sonrió ante tal ocurrencia

-Eso espero…-diciendo esto paso por las puertas que ya se habían abierto

Los minutos que transcurrían parecían siglos, siglos que pasaban muy lentamente para el gusto de ella, sin embargo cada ves que se daba cuenta de que un minuto había acabado una sensación de jubilo la embargaba sin poder evitarlo, pero esto a la ves se convertía en una espacie de tortura, pues no veía señal alguna de que las puertas se abrieran por mas que las miraba. Hacia muchos años que soñó con ese momento, como su madre, pero fue hasta los cuatro años cuando desapareció del mundo mágico, dejando recuerdos vacíos en ella; solo uno era el que recordaba claramente: _un niño hizo caer al mas poderoso mago que ha existido en Inglaterra_, su madre solía repetirlo amargamente tantas veces y con la misma decepción y repudio, sin embargo un día desapareció en una misión, según habían explicado los Malfpy y nunca se supo mas de lo que había pasado con aquella mujer que la había engendrado. Salio abruptamente de sus pensamientos melancólicos para dar paso a la brillantes de sus ojos que sin disimulo alguno se vieron en ellos, las puertas al fin se habían abierto, ella las miro con nerviosismo, quería verle, añoraba verle, quería conocerle…no tenia ningún recuerdo de el, sin embargo nunca perdió la esperanza de conocerle. Tomo aire decididamente, aunque sentía que se ahogaba de la emoción, que en ese momento le invadía en todo el cuerpo haciéndola temblar con ansiedad. Se dirigió con paso decidido a las puertas entro por un pasillo donde noto que al final había un hombre de pie mientras que a los lados de este se encontraban hombres encapuchados y con mascaras en los rostros sin pensárselo mucho dedujo que eran mortifagos a los cuales les sonrió con desprecio. Cada vez, se acercaba mas ante aquel hombre que le daba la espalda. Tan cerca como estuvo por fin de el, sin pensárselo mucho se arrodillo tomándole una de sus manos la cual besaba con devoción, notando que estaba casi esquelética, fría y muy pálida, sin embargo poco le importo y la llevo a su rostro con jubilo y felicidad como si deseara que este le acariciara en forma de reconocerla.

-Padre mió- decía con desconsuelo- por fin has regresado- pero al no escuchar nada de su parte y no sentir gesto alguno, continuo- Cuanto tiempo he esperando tu regreso padre…y ahora que lo has hecho…- levanto la cara para mirarle pero lo que vio le dejo anonada dejando abruptamente la mano de su padre, para reflejar en su rostro una mirada de horror la cual no paso desapercibida por el, que sonreía complacido

-Y donde ha quedado lo que hace unos momentos profesabas…- escupió con repudio, la chica no hablo- vaya squib que logre engendrar¿acaso esperabas que volviera sin tener repercusiones en mi físico?

-claro que si padre…digo no…-se sentía tan estupida en esos momentos y no hallaba la manera de reponer tal error- quiero decir…

-Cállate- espeto dándole una vez mas la espalda- Tan estupida como tu madre…creyendo siempre que el físico, es lo importante…

-Claro que no padre- respondió esta inmediatamente poniéndose de pie en un brinco

-¿Quien te a ordenado pararte del sitio al cual perteneces?

Para la chica esto fue un golpe duro el cual sin lugar a dudas no esperaba sin embargo no se inmuto

-Ese no es mi sitio padre- respondió aturdida

-¿Que has dicho?- volteo abruptamente donde se encontraba ella- Crucio- la maldición le dio directo a la chica, que caía al suelo de nuevo haciendo leves quejidos del dolor que la atormentaba aquel momento- nunca cuestiones lo que digo…-dijo calmadamente- quizás debas recibir un poco de educación, por que ante lo que veo no te la han impartido correctamente- afirmo mientras miraba a unos de sus mortifagos, el cual solo agacho su cabeza sabiendo lo que mas tarde le esperaría- la imprudencia y la estupidez es algo que no tolero

La chica aun seguía en el suelo tratando de pensar que es lo que seria que debería hacer en aquel instante, nunca espero, a decir verdad, que conocería a su padre en aquella situación y mucho menos que la humillaría delante de aquellos mortifagos, que desde su punto de vista habían sido unos claros traidores a lo que el profesaba, por el solo hecho de haberse escondido, cuando el había caído, aquello la lleno coraje sin embargo, prefirió pensar y no dejarse llevar por las emociones

-¿Donde demonios te has metido?- pregunto fríamente

-Oh padre…me entretuve por el camino…

-Y supongo que eso es mucho mas importante que presenciar el regreso de tu padre¿verdad?- la chica no contesto solo se limito a encogerse de hombros- ¿Tan inútil eres estupida squib?, no se que es lo que me hizo pensar que eras una digna descendiente mía… mírate tan débil y temerosa como el resto de los aquí presentes…-observo con desprecio- quizás consideraste que no volvería pronto, que por ello te pareció insignificante volver como solías hacerlo al acabar tu curso en Durmstrang

-Claro que no padre es solo…

-Cierra la boca que no te he pedido excusas estupidas…crucio- resonó de nuevo en toda la habitación

La chica trato de resistir la maldición y exitosamente se recupero pronto, aun que sus fuerzas eran un poco débiles y se notaba agitada por tratar en vanamente de ahogar los gemidos del dolor que sentía. Hermione trato de buscar la mirada de su padre el cual le daba la espalda de nuevo, quería saber por que la trataba como a una squib por que la humillaba frente a los traidores así, por que no mostraba una muestra de…

-Oh por merlín- exclamo el- llorare por aquello que piensas...-se burlo- ¿no quieres una servilleta para limpiar tus lagrimas?

La chica lo miro con una mirada desdeñosa, sabiendo claramente cuales eran los poderes de su padre prefirio no retarle como estaba acostumbrada hacerlo con cualquiera que se burlara o en dado caso contradijera. Simplemente se limito ha hacer uso de lo que hacia siempre bien, cerrar su mente a cualquier indagación que su padre quisiera hacer en aquellos momentos.

-No volverá a suceder pasar padre, se lo puedo asegurar…- respondió tratando de parecer que aquel cruciatus no la había afectado-

-Por tu bien esperemos que no por que… no te gustaría saber lo que puede suceder si alguna vez, decides retrasarte con alguna cosa.

-Ahora bien dígame usted mi Lord¿me permitiría pararme de este sitio tan repugnante en el cual me encuentro?

-Vaya aprendes rápido- observo con un dejo de ironía- levántate y sobre lo que piensas lo hablaremos después…- dijo mientras tomaba la copa que había estado levitando en el aire- al menos conoces la propiedad…

-Es que padre, no somos iguales

-Es bueno que lo reconozcas sucia squib

La chica lo miro con desden mientras se incorporaba, era alta para la edad que poseía, y con una melena castaña y medianamente alborotada, la cual no paso desapercibido por el haciéndole recordar vagamente a Mila, sin embargo tenia algunas cosas que no le agradaban del todo trato de penetrar en su mente ya que había sido muy fácil antes, sin embargo esta ves la chica le sostuvo la mirada sonriéndole, acaso aquello era un desafió¿acaso su propia hija le impedía que entrase de nuevo a su mente?

-Retírense y cumplan lo que he ordenado a cada uno de ustedes y no regreséis hasta que no cumplan vuestra misión.

Hermione vio como todos se alejaban mientras ella aun seguía ahí de pie y a espaldas de su padre el cual parecía hacer que no se encontraba en el lugar sin embargo al percatarse de eso dijo con frialdad

-¿Y que esperas para largarte?

-Nada-dijo con la misma frialdad que el- solo esperaba que salieran…-tratando de no parecer sorprendida ante el hecho de su incomoda situación-Nos vemos…

-No cuentes con ello

La chica le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa antes de salir de aquella habitación miro con desdicha aquel trato tan cruel que había recibido pero ella no se quedaría cruzada de manos sin intentar demostrarle que tan indispensable podría convertirse en el futuro.


End file.
